Perdón
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Félix quería disculparse con Bridgette, por su actitud desagradable al saber que era la heroína que amaba. Ella, testadura, no aceptaba su disculpa.


— ¡Hija! —Llamó su madre— ¡Un chico quiere verte!

Bridgette bajó un tramo de escaleras y gritó: "Si se llama Félix, dile que no quiero verlo y no lo perdono" Sabine suspiró y le dijo esas mismas palabras pero con más tacto al susodicho que estaba esperando en la puerta con un ramo de rosas.

— ¿Se fue? —Preguntó al ver a su madre entrar, viendo con amenaza esas rosas que llevaba en sus brazos.

— Son para ti —Ella se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza en un gesto de negación y ofensa— ¿No vas a aceptar las rosas? —Preguntó su madre, al ver que no las tomaba.

— ¡Tíralas! —Gritó su hija. La susodicha dándole pena tirar tan hermoso ramo. Busco un florero, donde al ponerle agua, las coloco ahí.

Al rato su madre le dijo: "Félix dijo que te esperaría, hasta que salgas y le perdones"

Ella no dijo nada.

— No sé qué paso... —Empezó su madre— ¿Pero no crees que debes perdonarlo? Se veía muy afectado y arrepentido.

Bridgette hizo un mohín e hizo una expresión declarando que nunca lo iba a perdonar.

 _"Hoy es el día mas frio del año a través del país. Estimábamos que la temperatura está bajo cero grados."_

Al oír eso salido de la televisión que se encontraba prendida. Bridgette lo ignoro y se cruzó de brazos. Su madre la miró severamente para que de una vez lo perdone.

— No va aguantar —Espetó ella y subió las escaleras sin hacerle caso a lo que pedía en silencio su madre.

 **...**

Al subir Bridgette se puso a coser de inmediato para no pensar en que Félix se encontraba afuera con el frio que hacía. Sin embargo era imposible y mucho más si Tikki se encontraba pegada en la ventana suspirando cada rato y pidiéndole que le perdone.

— Parece un perrito abandonado —Comenzó Tikki mirándolo con esos enormes ojos llenos de compasión. Bridgette arrugo la nariz.

— Tikki, ¿de qué lado estás? —Preguntó traicionada— Me trato horrible al saber que yo era Ladybug, me dijo que había destruido la imagen perfecta que había creado al saber que era yo...

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿Entonces porque quieres que lo perdone?

— Porque hace frio y porque sabe que actuó mal y quiere remendarlo. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

— No es una prenda rota lo que tiene que arreglar, es mi corazón —Dijo severamente— Y esa noche lo destrozo en miles de pedazos— ¿Y qué importa si hace frió? Él es así, está en su ambiente.

— Bridgette...

— ¡Ni una palabra más Tikki! —Declaró levantándose de la silla— ¡Me voy a dormir!

Y subió las escaleras que le llevaban hasta su cama para lanzarse a su cama, conciliar el sueño y olvidar que Félix estaba afuera de su casa.

 **...**

 **Unas horas después.**

Bridgette se despertó y a los pocos minutos, ella se estaba acercando hacia la ventana diciéndose en su interior que iba a sacudir el polvo de las cortinas. Esperando y no esperando a la vez encontrarse con Félix. Pero lo vio ahí, con las manos en sus bolsillos y de inmediato se estrujo su corazón.

Sin poder detener a sus pies, ya se encontraba corriendo y bajando por las escaleras sin dejar que la testarudez la siga controlando.

— Bridgette —Pronunció como si hubiera visto un rayo de luz en la oscuridad, como si fuera agua en el desierto. Indispensable.

— ¡Vete! —Gritó apuntándole con el dedo la salida.

— No me voy a ir hasta que me perdones.

Ella apretó los dientes. ¡No quería perdonarlo! Su orgullo estaba en juego, la había lastimado... ¡No iba a perdonarlo! No iba... No obstante, ver su nariz roja por el frio, la nieve acumulada en sus hombros. El vaho que formaba su respiración... Se mordió el labio.

— ¿No te vas a ir sino te perdono?

— No —Concluyó— No me voy a ir hasta que me perdones, así puedo demostrar que recapacite, que cambie,que no soy el mismo que te dijo esas palabras —Hizo una pausa— Lo de ese día... perdón...

Bridgette al notar como se esforzaba en decir esas palabras. Se sintió un poco mal, suspiró y dijo esas palabras que creyó que nunca las iba a pronunciar a él: "Te perdono"

— ¿Lo haces?

Pregunto sin evitar lo incrédulo que sonaba.

— Si, lo hago... —Suspiró, desviando la mirada— Todos merecen segundas oportunidades... incluso tú.

El joven, ignorando la última palabra y en el momento en que Bridgette lo miró. Félix le había sonreído y agradecido. Ocasionándole un sonrojo en sus mejillas por eso.

Quizás, como el había dicho, había cambiado.


End file.
